wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ferronicus Mechanicus 6
Po chwilowej konsternacji i wachaniu wszyscy rezydenci karczmy poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, chwycili broń i spojrzeli w stronę wejścia w którym stał wielki, ubrany w płaszcz i piracki kapelusz ork oraz jego najemniaki. Miał prawie trzy metry i pokryty był wieloma bliznami, a jeden z jego kłów był złamany w połowie. Z tego co zauważył Vlad drugi był wykonany w całości ze szczerego złota. Reszta bywalców karczmy usiadła z ulgą na swoich miejscach i ponownie oddała się różnorakim przyjemnościom. Ork schylił się, wszedł do karczmy omiatając kapeluszem sufit, oraz strącając przy okazji żyrandol i zakrzyknął. - Dajta mnie coś do wypitki! Smenczyło mnie rozfalanie słabiakuf. - Karczmarz oparł się o bar, schował twarz w dłoniach ze zrezygnowaniem i westchnął, najwidoczniej owy ork nie był mu obcy. Jeden z mrocznych eldarów na widok orka zakrzyknął coś do swojej kompanii. Dobył długą szablę i już po chwili stał na środku sali, tuż przed orkiem, w pozycji szermierczej. - To ty skurwysynu rozwaliłeś nasz statek! - wykrzyknął celując w pierś zielonoskórego. Herszt zaśmiał się, zatknął kciuki za pas, tuż obok wielkiego topora, i popatrzył z góry na mrocznego. Ten cofnął się o kilka kroków i stanął miękko na ugiętych nogach gotowy w każdej chwili odskoczyć, lub wyprowadzić morderczy cios. - Nie posnajem wszystkich gupkuf których obiłem. Ja jestem wielki pirat i herszt Wortfug Wyrwizomp i lepiej zejdź mi ze drogi albo ciem zniszcze. - Ork jeszcze raz spojrzał na eldara, a następnie na resztę zgrai która już stała za długouchym. Każdy trzymając w ręku gotową do zbicia butelkę, mały nóż lub pałkę. Banda Wortfuga, nie chcąc zostawać w tyle, również stanęła za swoim szefem mierząc morderczymi wzrokami każdego kto był w pobliżu. Byli oni mniejsi od swojego szefa, ale nadal więksi od eldarów i równie jak Wortfug skorzy do bitki. - Tyle kosztowności, artefaktów... tyle kasy! Ja za tamten ładunek mógłbym nic nie robić do końca życia idioto! - krzyknął z rozpaczą mroczny i rzucił się na herszta, podobnie uczyniła reszta kompanii eldara która zaczęła walczyć z bandą chopaków przy pomocy wszystkiego co było pod ręką. Nie wiadomo jak, w pewnym momencie ktoś na kogoś wpadł, ktoś dostał od kogoś po twarzy, ktoś rozbił na kimś butelkę i już po chwili chaotyczna walka objęła całą karczmę. Każdy tłukł się z każdym przy pomocy butelek, kufli, stołków, krzeseł oraz wszystkiego co można było chwycić i rozbić na przeciwniku. Lueker, chcąc uniknąć niepotrzebnej walki i kłopotów, odruchowo schował się za pobliską ścianką i obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Ogólny harmider na chwilę przerwał człowiek, który cudem wdrapawszy się na najwyższą stertę szczątków zaczął wywrzaskiwać różne hasła chwalące czwórkę mrocznych potęg, a w szczególności Khorna. Chwilową konsternację i wrzaskliwy wywód heretyka przerwał ubrany w czarny, podszywany czerwonym aksamitem płaszcz człowiek z okazałą brodą. Chwycił on oburącz metalowego kega z piwem i mocnym uderzeniem ściął nim z nóg mrocznego kaznodzieję. Vlad próbował jak mógł uniknąć walki, ale eldar który wcześniej na niego łypał widocznie pragnął konfrontacji. Wskoczył za ściankę zza której wystawał kapłan i zamachnął się krzesłem na Magosa. Cios uprzedziła Teris która spróbowała uderzyć eldara kosturem który nagle pojawił się w jej rękach. Eldar nie dał się zaskoczyć, zasłonił się trzymanym meblem i zrobił szybki unik. Rzucił krzesłem w Teris która rozbiła je bez trudu, nie zauważyła jednak że była to tylko przykrywka dla prawdziwego ciosu zadanego eldarskim buzdyganem. Bronią przerażająco silną i lekką zarazem, jest to pałka zakończona głownią składającą się z wielu trójkątów zbudowanych z upiorytu, tak zwanych piór. Na czubku zazwyczaj osadzone jest małe ostrze służące do zadawania śmiertelnych ciosów. Nie jest to ulubiona broń eldarów, ponieważ należy do mało eleganckich, jednak z pewnością jest skuteczna. Długouchy trafił Teris prosto w głowę wbijając buzdygan w taki sposób, że ten zaklinował się co uniemożliwiło wyjęcie go dostatecznie szybko. Puścił go więc i wyjął sztylet którym spróbował przyszpilić Vlada do ściany. Czując się pewnie eldar wyprowadził mocny cios zza lewego ramienia jednocześnie doskakując do nekrona. Magos zasłonił się jedną ręką przed sztyletem, który był na tyle ostry by wbić się kilka centymetrów wgłąb ręki Vlada. Eldar ciosem wyprowadzonym na odlew odsłonił się całkowicie na jakiekolwiek ataki. Z tego powodu nie miał żadnych szans na uchylenie się przed szybkim ciosem metalowej pięści Vlada, która natychmiastowo pozbawiła go przytomności, z okropnym trzaskiem łamiąc przy okazji szczękę i wybijając większość zębów. Nekron wyszarpnął sztylet ze swojego przedramienia i natychmiast podszedł do Teris, która powoli zaczęła dochodzić do siebie i regenerować zniszczoną połowę twarzy, która została zmasakrowana uderzeniem eldara. Nekronka patrząc w podłogę zaczęła. - Ja... - Zanim Teris zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć rozległ się wielki huk, gdzieś mniej więcej w na środku sali. Vlad natychmiast się odwrócił i prócz doszczętnie zniszczonego baru i kilku niedobitków, którzy jeszcze jako tako mogli utrzymać się na nogach i jednocześnie okładać kogo popadnie, zobaczył na środku samego Herszta Wyrwizompa który najwidoczniej szukał godnego przeciwnika. Niefortunnie, jego wzrok spoczął na Vladzie który powoli zaczął się cofać, szukając jednocześnie czegoś do obrony, zaczął też przeklinać siebie za to że zostawił kostur na statku. Ork uśmiechnął się paskudnie i zaczął się zbliżać do Vlada, niszcząc wszystko, co po drodze napotkał. W końcu nekron i ork stanęli twarzą w twarz, prawie że dosłownie ponieważ ork był tylko trochę wyższy od Vlada. Lueker pomyślał że z bliska Herszt jest jeszcze brzydszy, co dotąd wydawało mu się niemożliwe. Obwieszony był on różnymi trofeami, miał też kilka wszczepów, w tym bioniczne oko i sztuczą rękę. Wyrwizomp spojrzał Magosowi prosto w oczy i powiedział. - Fy blaszaki jesteśta s bliska winksze nisz siem wydaje s taleka. Ale i tak frencz jesteśta słapiaki, supełnie jak tamte długouchy. - Nekron uśmiechnął się lekko i odparł. - Ty orku też do najniższych nie należysz. Ale co do walki to polemizowałbym. - - Pole... - Zielonoskóry, marszcząc czoło, przez moment zastanawiał się nad słowem które właśnie usłyszał, a po chwili roześmiał się i niespodziewanie jego wielka pięść powolnie runęła na Vlada. Nekron odskoczył i uderzył orka prosto w brzuch. Cios który z łatwością powaliłby zwykłego człowieka nie zrobił wrażenia na orku, wręcz przeciwnie uderzenie sprawiło że Wyrwizomp zaśmiał się paskudnie. - Mófiłem że słapiaki! - Korzystając z tego że herszt się śmieje, Vlad chwycił za pobliskiego kega, prawdopodobnie tego który został użyty do spacyfikowania zalążków herezji i cisnął nim prosto w głowę herszta. Młot na heretyków poskutkował lepiej niż pięść, ponieważ ork złapał się za swój czerep oburącz i zawył z bólu. Wymachując rękoma, lekko ogłuszony i zataczający się herszt zakrzyknął. - Zabijem ciem za to! - Zanim ork zdążył przejść od słów do rękoczynów, do karczmy, przez urwane już drzwi wpadli strażnicy stacji. Rzucili oni okiem na to co się dzieje w środku, oraz na herszta który miotał im mordercze spojrzenia i zaczęli okładać wszystkich bywalców karczmy elektrycznymi pałkami. W większości przypadków skutkowało to natychmiastowo. Bici tracili ochotę do walki, a na ścianach i podłodze momentalnie zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone plamy krwi. Oprawcy nie żałowali sił. Vlad, ponownie chcąc uniknąć niepotrzebnych kłopotów, wskoczył za bar za którym, niczym w okopie, siedział karczmarz. Engus wychylił się zza szynkwasu i z ulgą, ale też i przerażeniem na widok skali zniszczeń, westchnął. - No, nareszcie są te leniwe gnojki. - Vlad korzystając z chwili spytał barmana, przekrzykując okrzyki bólu i pacyfikacji jaka zachodziła w owym przybytku, o to o co chciał go spytać od samego początku. - Przepraszam... Engus, czy wiesz może gdzie znajdę niejakiego Sebastiana Basta? - Barman rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym powiedział. - Na pewno nie tutaj, ale słyszałem że ostatnio przebywa w sklepie zwanym... - Engus wyjrzał zza baru i krzyknął do strażników żeby się pośpieszyli i nie robili większego bajzlu. Owi mieli problem z orkiem który dzielnie stawiał im opór. Po chwili jednak, udało im się wystrzelić w jego stronę z paralizatora, którego zazwyczaj używa się podczas egzekucji. Po tym ork padł nieprzytomny, a łącznie pięciu strażników i dwa roboty wyniosły go z baru. Kolejnych dwóch strażników przeszukało bar w poszukiwaniu osób które mogły w jakiś sposób uniknąć kary, z takimi delikwentami rozprawiali się szybko i brutalnie, wyprowadzając ich przed karczmę i ustawiając w rządku. Ich wzrok spoczął wpierw na Teris, później na Vladzie i w końcu na barmanie, który jednak zdążył uspokoić strażników. - Tych zostawcie, oni nic nie zrobili. - - Jak uważasz Engus. Powodzenia w odbudowie. - powiedział niższy strażnik z sumiastym wąsem, po czym wstawiwszy drzwi w zawiasy wyszedł by zaprowadzić wszystkich przed oblicze strażnika. - To się porobiło... a niech was szlag trafi i te wasze procedury ochronne! - Krzyknął zdenerwowany barman rzucając ścierką w podłogę. - Spokojnie Engus... powiesz mi gdzie znajdę tego... - - Tak, tak wiem kogo, cicho... - karczmarz podniósłszy ścierkę, rozejrzał się czy aby wszyscy opuścili "Starego Xeno", wszedł za bar przestępując nad obitym kegiem i zaczął powoli sprzątać. - Krążą plotki że ostatnio siedzi w sklepie, takim małym lombardzie, czy tam księgarni... W każdym razie nazywa się "U Bertranda" czy jakoś tak. To niedaleko, jak wyjdziesz, to idź w lewo, a później druga uliczka w lewo i trafiłeś. Odkupił go od rodziny kolesia któremu zmarło się przy jednej z transakcji, a szkoda... No ale dobrze, tu już zamknięte, muszę ogarnąć cały ten ... - karczmarz rozejrzał i westchnął -... pierdolnik. - - Tak... dziękuję i powodzenia. - powiedział Vlad, odwrócił się powoli i razem z Teris wyszedł na zewnątrz. Swoje kroki nekron skierował do sklepu "U Bertranda". ---- Sklepik nie był duży, wepchnięty między dwa inne, większe, budynki nie rzucał się w oczy. Dodatkowo położony był w jednej z bocznych uliczek stacji. Można rzec że było to wprost idealne miejsce na ulokowanie sklepu w którym obraca się znaczną ilością informacji. Można tu było bowiem kupić wiedzę, wiedzę potężną która mogła dla odpowiednich osób wiele znaczyć. Dana natomiast nieodpowiednim ludziom mogła wyrządzić wiele szkód. Oczywiście nie zawsze tak było, poprzedni właściciel, syn niejakiego Bertranda, prowadził tu księgarnię. Okazało się jednak że nie był to zbyt trafiony pomysł. Po pewnym czasie zmuszony był go sprzedać, okazało się to niespodziewanie łatwe, gdyż kupiec znalazł się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Był nim niejaki Sebastian Bast. Człowiek nieznany, można powiedzieć że wyłonił się znikąd, dowiedzieć się o nim mogli jedynie nieliczni, głównie ci którzy desperacko czegoś poszukiwali. Jedną z takich osób był Vlad Lueker, niegdyś Magos, który przybywał do niego kilkukrotnie poszukując odpowiedzi na pytania tak swoje jak i Inkwizycji. Mimo tego Vlad początkowo nie miał pojęcia gdzie szukać Basta, zmieniał on bowiem swoje lokum średnio raz na rok. Jak sam twierdzi : robi to by unikać zbędnych klientów, ponieważ ci prawdziwi zawsze go znajdą. Wysoki robot zatrzymał się na zadymionej, mokrej uliczce tuż przed budynkiem w którym mieścił się sklep "U Bertranda". Mieścił się on pośród tak zwanego rynsztoku zawalonego spitymi, bądź znarkotyzowanymi do nieprzytomności ludźmi. Front budynku nie był zbyt okazały, a magos sam nigdy by się nie domyślił że właśnie w takim miejscu może rezydować jeden z najlepszych informatorów w galaktyce. Metalowy budynek stacji pozornie nie wyróżniał się spośród tych które go otaczały. Był jednak bardziej zadbany, mimo lekko pochyłego szyldu i brudnych okien sprawiał wrażenie dobrze utrzymanego, należącego do kogoś bardziej bogatszego niż przeciętny sklepikarz. Vlad zastanawiał się czy na pewno dobrze trafił, ponieważ kiedy odwiedzał Sebastiana nie zdradzał on zamiłowania do utrzymywania porządku. Jego biuro było zazwyczaj zawalone różnymi papierami dziwnej treści i jeszcze dziwniejszego pochodzenia. Niewiadomym Vladowi sposobem informator odnajdywał się w stosach swoich dokumentach bez większego problemu. Lueker wstąpił na schody prowadzące do drzwi, mimo wyjątkowo dobrego słuchu nie doleciał do niego żaden dźwięk z budynku. Vlad spojrzał na zasłonięte okno, światło w środku się świeciło. Zapukał w metalowe drzwi, a echo poniosło się po cichej ulicy budząc jednego z ćpunów zalegających w rynsztoku. Robot ignorując jego wywrzaskiwania i wyzwiska czekał w napięciu na to co się stanie. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl że być może barman się pomylił, a Sebastian Bast mieszka w zupełnie innym miejscu. Owe rozmyślania przerwały mu drzwi które powoli, z przeciągłym jękiem, otworzyły się same z siebie, jakby zapraszając zbłąkanego podróżnika do nawiedzonego domu. Vlad zajrzał do środka, a jego wzrok spoczął na postaci siedzącej za biurkiem zawalonym różnymi papierami, część z nich nie mogąc znaleźć przytulnego miejsca na meblu postanowiła rozłożyć się na podłodze. Postać spojrzała na nekrona, poprawiła rozczochrane włosy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Wchodź, czekałem na ciebie... a raczej na was. - Dodał po chwili rzucając okiem na nekronkę która stała za magosem. Ciemnowłosy człowiek siedzący za biurkiem nie był stary, bliżej mu było do młodzieńca niż do doświadczonego, zmęczonego życiem informatora lub szpiega jacy zazwyczaj trafiali się w Imperium. Vlad wiedział jednak że ów człowiek jest być może starszy nawet niż on sam, początkowo podejrzewał że jest on pół człowiekiem, pół eldarem, jednak teoria ta upadła, gdyż człowiek ten nie zdradzał żadnych cech przypisywanych eldarom lub pół eldarom. Człowiek ten nie posiadał też żadnych widocznych wszczepów które mogłyby przedłużać życie. Najbardziej prawdopodobną teorią wydawała się Vladowi ta, że siedząca przed nim osoba wywodzi się z długowiecznego rodu. Tacy ludzie starzeli się bardzo powoli, a powody tego mogły być najróżniejsze od warunków klimatycznych planety, po uwarunkowanie genetyczne na które wpłynął eldarski przodek. Jedyne co zdradzało owego człowieka były jego prawie czarne oczy, które z pewnością widziały już w życiu zbyt wiele, tylko po nich dostrzec można było że w głębi duszy jest on starcem w skórze młodzieńca. Vlad lekko zdziwiony tajemniczym powitaniem postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, gdy tylko on i Teris znaleźli się w środku drzwi za nimi zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Vlad nie zareagował, nie chciał żeby postać w jakikolwiek sposób mogła po nim poznać zdziwienie lub niepokój. Zamiast tego rozejrzał się po, dość małym, pomieszczeniu. Prócz biurka i krzesła w pomieszczeniu stało jeszcze bardzo dużo półek, wypełnionych po brzegi książkami, aktami, notatkami czy najróżniejszymi, dziwnymi przedmiotami. Wszystko było oczywiście porozkładane chaotycznie, nie było mowy o żadnej numeracji czy układaniu według określonego porządku. Na ścianach wolnych od mebli wisiały piękne obrazy, przedstawiające m.in. Imperatora, ważniejszych przedstawicieli różnych ras, czy najróżniejsze bitwy. W rogu Vlad zauważył coś co przypominało misternie rzeźbioną, dużą podstawkę pod globus którego jednak w środku brakowało. Po bokach były jednak małe projektory, Vlad podejrzewał że owy obiekt może służyć do wyświetlania mapy galaktyki, lub jakiejś planety. Zafascynowany "astro-mapą" wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Gdy oderwał wzrok od globusa zauważył że milczący człowiek siedzący za biurkiem wpatruje się w niego badawczym wzrokiem. Po chwili przemówił. - Widzę że skończył Pan obserwować moją kolekcję, moim skromnym zdaniem mimo dość dużego nieporządku jest ona imponująca. Ale przecież nie przyszedł Pan tu by oglądać sobie moje mebelki, o nie... Pan tu przybył w jakimś interesującym celu, który zapewne lada chwila gotów mi Pan wyjawić. Mam rację? - Mówiąc to człowiek skinął na drewniane, obite skórą krzesło stojące przed biurkiem, zachęcając do tego by Vlad na nim usiadł. Następnie jego wzrok spoczął na Teris. Vlad chcąc przerwać konsternację zaczął. - Panie Sebastianie... - Na głos tego imienia człowiek spojrzał na Vlada i uśmiechnął się. - Proszę, tylko nie per Panie. Oczywiście jeśli tylko to Pana nie obrazi. - - Dobrze, więc... Sebastianie. Przybyłem do ciebie ponieważ, jak już wiesz, potrzebuję informacji. Dość specyficznej i bardzo dla mnie ważnej. Zanim jednak to, chciałbym Ci się przedstawić. - - Nie musisz. Twój płaszcz ze znakiem Adeptus Mechanicus, twoja twarz mówiąca że jesteś dyplomatą i twoje czerwone oczy które mówią że nie zostałeś w żaden sposób przeprogramowany mówią mi wystarczająco wiele. W niedawnym czasie tylko jedna znana mi osoba z Adeptus Mechanicus przepadła bez wieści w ruinach, o których przecież to ja ją poinformowałem. Oto rozmawiam z Magosem Vladem Luekerem w nieco zmienionej jednak postaci. - Vlad uśmiechnął się mimo lekkiego zaskoczenia jakie wywarł na nim Bast. Ten, po skończonym wywodzie odchylił się lekko w swoim krześle i sięgnął po kubek stojący za nim. Wziął łyk i ponownie spojrzał na Vlada oczekując pytań. - Jak zwykle, bezbłędnie. - Powiedział Vlad, po czym dodał. - Czasem przeraża mnie ogrom informacji którymi dysponujesz.... Nie przyszedłem tu jednak po to by mścić się na tobie za to że wysłałeś mnie do tamtych ruin. - - Ja Cię nigdzie nie wysyłałem, podałem ci tylko lokalizację STC którego tak usilnie poszukiwało Imperium. Z góry też zapewniam Cię że tego nie zaplanowałem. - - Dobrze. Powiedzmy że ci wierzę... Ale teraz do rzeczy. Skoro wiesz kim jestem to wiesz też w jakiej sprawie tu przychodzę. - Vlad przechylił się do przodu, splótł ręce w koszyczek i położył je na biurku patrząc w skupieniu na Basta, oraz oczekując odpowiedzi na swoje dawno zadane pytanie. - Tak hmm... pierwszy raz Vladzie... pierwszy raz mam dla wieści, chociaż niekoniecznie dobre. - Powiedział Bast jednocześnie przeszukując swoje notatki, po chwili wyjął spory plik akt i otworzył je na ostatniej stronie. - Znalazłeś go? - spytał lekko podekscytowany Vlad. - Znalazłem. - - Żyje? - - Hmmm... tak. Ale jest pewien problem. Zgodnie z tym co twierdzą moi informatorzy przebywa na jednym z kosmicznych wraków który niedawno wypluła osnowa. W osnowie został przejęty przez grupę heretyckich Adeptus Mechanicus. Podobno cała misja która została na niego wysłana została wyrżnięta, co do jednego. - - Ale przecież mówiłeś... - - I tu tkwi problem. Moje źródła nie są zgodne. Twój brat może żyć, ale może też i być martwy. Jednak z racji jego położenia raczej z przykrością wskazywałbym na to drugie. - Vlad po usłyszeniu wieści zamarł, oczywiście z racji bycia nekronem trudno było po nim cokolwiek zauważyć, ale Bast chyba zrozumiał bo też zamilkł i wbił wzrok w biurko. Załamany Magos odgiął się w fotelu i spojrzał w sufit. - Gdzie jest ten wrak? - Bast spojrzał na akta i podsunął je Vladowi. - Tu są wszystkie informacje jakie udało mi się do tej pory zebrać, w tym przybliżone położenie wraku. - - Dziękuję Ci Bast. - - Polecam się na przyszłość. Z zapłatą jest tak jak się umówiliśmy. Mam nadzieję że Inkwizycja się nie połapała że zawyżałem ceny. - - Nie nie... oni... chyba nie. - zająknął się magos. Informator pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, nic jednak nie powiedział. Vlad po chwili zastanowienia wstał i powolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Tuż przed nimi spojrzał przez ramię i spytał. - Bast, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Obiła ci się kiedyś o uszy nazwa... Kryształ Raenonów? - Sebastian podniósł głowę znad swoich zapisków i zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym zajrzał do notatki. - Takie zbiegi okoliczności są zaprawdę dziwne.... Ostatnimi którzy próbowali zdobyć ten kryształ byli heretycy z kosmicznego wraku. - - Tego którego lokację właśnie mam w rękach? - domyślił się Vlad. - Nie inaczej Vladzie... Nie inaczej... - odpowiedział zamyślony Sebastian. Magos otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz próbując jakoś pozbierać się po tym co właśnie usłyszał. Domyślał się już co spotka na wraku, odpędzał jednak te upiorne myśli od siebie. Zanim zamknął drzwi dosłyszał z środka głos Basta. - Powodzenia. - Część 5 Kategoria:Szary